


Mine.

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Michael, Jealousy, M/M, Michael's Flock, Multi, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates it when outsiders give members of his flock untoward attention. It’s his job to protect their honor, after all even though the humans insist that they’re grown men and the angels insist that they’re warriors of God and everyone insists they’re able to take care of themselves. They’re his family, though. He can’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

Michael hates it when outsiders give members of his flock untoward attention. It’s his job to protect their honor, after all even though the humans insist that they’re grown men and the angels insist that they’re warriors of God and _everyone_ insists they’re able to take care of themselves. They’re his family, though. He can’t help it.

 

Sometimes when he and Adam are on a double date with Dean and Castiel, a waitress will wink at Dean or slide him her number on a napkin. He doesn’t even wait for Castiel to react, just slides his hand across the table to cover Dean’s and growls, “Mine.”

 

Sometimes he’ll visit a foreign country with Castiel and a local will wink at his baby brother and he’ll sweep Castiel into a kiss and whisper, “Mine,” across his lips.

 

Sometimes when he and Sam go food shopping for the rest of the family, the cashier will bat his eyelids at the human and Michael will hand over a credit card and snarl, “Mine.”

 

Sometimes he’ll be taking a walk in the park with Adam after a family meal and Adam will stop to talk to someone with a dog who sniffs Adam in all the wrong places and he’ll bark, “Mine!” and both his human and the stranger will look at him strangely as Adam leads him away.

 

Sometimes he’ll be at a bar with Gabriel and someone will send them both drinks and Michael would send the offending parties a shot of 90 proof Finnish vodka with “Mine,” scrawled on a napkin.

 

Other times, he’ll be with Lucifer and someone will come up to him and ask him if it hurt when he fell from Heaven and Michael’s stomach clenches because he’s sure it did. Later, when the stranger leaves, he’ll take Lucifer’s hand and whisper “Mine,” over and over and over again.

 

***

 

They’re all seated at the round table in the back of the restaurant and a blonde waitress named Felicia is taking their order. “Anything else I can get for you, handsome?”

 

It takes Michael a moment to realize that she’s taking to _him._ Six voices respond in unison. “Mine!”


End file.
